In order to facilitate the impedance matching of a magnetic material with free space, the permittivity-to-permeability ratio of the magnetic material should be close to 1. To make the permittivity to permeability ratio close to 1, a method of increasing the values of permittivity and permeability by high-temperature heat-treatment is used. Specifically, the permittivity to permeability ratio can be controlled by increasing permeability as a result of facilitating the growth of grain boundaries by increasing heat-treatment temperature. However, an increase in heat-treatment temperature leads not only to an increase in permeability, but also to an increase in permittivity, thus increasing both permeability and permittivity, In addition, this increase in heat-treatment temperature can result in a decrease in resonant frequency and can make the production process and system cost-ineffective. For this reason, preparation conditions in which the permittivity-to-permeability ratio close to 1 can be attained even by low-temperature heat treatment are required. The present invention proposes a ferrite for high-frequency applications, which is an artificial magnetic material, and a manufacturing method thereof.